


Nightmares

by the_daffodile



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, honestly its not as fluffy as i thought it was gonna be, im so bad with titles forgive me, just our boys suffering together whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_daffodile/pseuds/the_daffodile
Summary: Brick experiences a recurring nightmare. He wakes up to find that he's not alone in this.





	Nightmares

**_Snap._ **

****

The sickening crack wrenched Brick from his sleep, causing him to sit up suddenly, gasping for air like he was just learning how to breathe.

 

_God. Dammit._

He looked around frantically, trying to remember where he was. He’d fallen asleep on the couch in HQ, apparently. It was late now, very late. HQ was dark, save for the soft blue glow of the electronics in the next room over. Lilith and Roland slept in their respective beds, snoring lightly. Mordecai was absent, but, well, that wasn’t anything new. He was always running off alone. Brick took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. It was just another nightmare, that was all…Why was it always so rough, every time?

 

Brick sighed and stood up. He wiped the tears away from his face as he walked to the next room over, heading towards the balcony. Maybe some fresh air would help—

 

“Oh, hey.”

 

Brick nearly jumped out of his own skin, though he would never admit it. His head whipped over to the corner of the room, where Mordecai sat lazily in a chair, a bottle of rakk ale hanging loosely in his hand. A few more empty bottles lay on the ground next to him.

 

“What are you doin’ up?” Brick asked, hoping his friend couldn’t see the puffiness of his eyes in the dimly lit room.

 

Mordecai looked at the bottle in his hand, then to the ones on the floor, then back to his tall friend.

 

“Drinkin’,” he said with a stupid smirk. A weak chuckle left him before he took a swig of his ale. Brick furrowed his brows at him.

 

“Don’t’cha think it’s a little late to be drinkin’? It’s probably…damn, I don’t even know what time it is.”

 

Mordecai was silent for a moment as he fiddled with the glass bottle in his hand.

 

“I…couldn’t sleep,” he managed, though his speech was slurred, “Wha’bout you, amigo? Sounded like you were havin’ a bad dream.”

 

Brick frowned, mostly to himself.

 

“You, uh, heard that?”

 

Mordecai only offered a long, slow nod of his head before taking another sip of his ale. Brick stood there, unsure of what to do now. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, wondering now how often his friends heard his nightmares. Could they tell what they were about too? Maybe they could guess. After all, it was always the same nightmare; Dusty…The haunting images of his puppy began to return to him, and Brick shook his head. Yeah, he probably wasn’t gonna sleep for the rest of the night.

 

As if he could hear what Brick was thinking, Mordecai stood up, albeit slow and carefully. He stumbled backwards a bit, then caught his balance. Brick turned to look at him, raising a curious eyebrow.

 

“C’mon,” Mordecai waved with his free hand, “les’ go get some fresh air.”

 

Brick watched as Mordecai passed him and turned the corner, heading towards the stair case that would lead them outside. The sniper leaned against the wall as he descended, making sure not to lose his footing in his extra wobbly state. Brick watched disapprovingly, though silently. Eventually, they made it outside, and Mordecai was right; the cool night air was refreshing. Brick watched as Mordecai continued to step forward, making his way to a nearby bench. The berserker followed, sitting next to his drunk friend. The two sat in silence for a few long moments. There was no one about; at least, not that they could see. Helios glowed brightly above, lighting up Sanctuary in the night. It may have been comforting, had it not been for…well, the big, ominous ‘H’ in the sky. The silence was broken as Mordecai spoke up, his voice tired and raspy.

 

“It never gets easier, does it?”

 

Brick looked at him, momentarily confused.

 

“The nightmares…”

 

“Oh,” Brick realized. He was quiet for a moment, considering his words, “Uh…no.” Not very eloquent, but hey, it was the truth for Brick.

 

“…I didn’t think so,” Mordecai said quietly, slurred by the copious amounts of alcohol he’d had at this point. The sniper seemed to struggle with himself internally as he thought about what to say next.

 

“I…I, uh…”

 

Brick turned to look at Mordecai, who in turn looked away.

 

“I had a…nightmare. About…Bloodwing. What Jack did to her,” he admitted, swallowing thickly.

 

Brick frowned. It made sense.

 

“…I’m sorry, Mordy. I had a nightmare about Dusty,” he offered, hoping the honesty would help Mordecai with his apparent hesitation to talk about it.

 

Mordecai was silent again, nodding. The drunk sniper looked down at the bottle cradled in his gloved hands. Without really thinking, he handed the bottle over to Brick, offering it to him silently. Brick noticed and took the bottle in his hands. Though a small gesture, it really was an honor of sorts. Mordecai? Offering up his rakk ale? Holy _shit_.

 

Brick gulped the rest of the drink down, though whether it was in hopes of getting a buzz or to stop Mordecai from drinking more, he wasn’t sure. Maybe both. Mordecai watched incredulously, his hands falling to his lap in defeat. There was silence as Brick finished off the drink and handed it back to his friend. The sniper looked down at the bottle, disappointed. Empty.

 

“…Damn,” Mordecai muttered to himself. Brick smirked amusedly.

 

The silence returned, though it was much more comfortable this time. Before Brick could zone out again, he felt Mordecai’s hand snake it’s way into his own large hand. He looked down to see Mordecai making some weak attempt to hold his hand, a small yet significant gesture Brick wouldn’t have ever expected to see from the sniper. His heart fluttered in his chest, and he wasn’t really sure why.

 

“You think we’ll be okay, Brick?” He asked, refusing to look in Brick’s general direction. The berserker could swear, for a moment, that Mordecai was blushing—well, maybe that’s just the booze.

 

“…Yeah, I think so,” Brick offered, giving Mordecai’s hand a light squeeze. After a moment, the sniper leaned over, resting his head lightly on Brick’s muscular arm. Brick looked to the side, assessing the action.

 

“…You just black out? Or you dead?” He asked.

 

“No, jackass,” Mordecai spoke up firmly, “I’m just…tired.”

 

Brick couldn’t help the smile that forced its way onto his face.

 

“Me too, Mordy.”

 

He gave Mordecai’s hand another squeeze as a soft warmth covered his cheeks. He turned away, hoping his tired friend couldn’t see. Mordecai’s own face was heating up, and this time, he wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or not.

 


End file.
